


危险访客「下」巴基水仙

by DrunkSoldier



Category: Captain America-Winter soldier (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkSoldier/pseuds/DrunkSoldier





	危险访客「下」巴基水仙

詹姆斯没有得到多少适应的时间，冬兵埋在他体内的粗壮性器就开始了抽送。

詹姆斯从来没经历过比这更痛苦和不堪的遭遇，他这辈子受过的所有伤都没此刻冬兵对他施加的暴行来的痛。

“别、”男声低弱的反抗，极力忍耐的哽咽声中满是咬牙切齿，“别那么深……操！”

冬兵的大脑正泡在一片如雾般的满足感中，詹姆斯的身体紧紧的吸纳着他，湿润温暖的蜜穴简直让人堕落。

他眼睛一眨不眨的盯着詹姆斯的脸，那张俊美而无一丝女气的脸上，正泛着痛苦和虚弱的神色，可这反而更为他平添一股奇异的魅力。

只有鲜活的生命才能感觉到痛苦，才会抵抗痛苦，才会挣扎。

一股掌控感在冬兵的意识中缓缓升起，就像给旺盛的欲望浇了一把油。冬兵捏紧了詹姆斯的腰，本就粗壮的阴茎此刻更是尺寸惊人，在狭窄的粉穴中冷静而急促的捅入和拔出，很快就将那可怜的入口弄的污浊一片。

詹姆斯感觉自己快被顶穿，就快无法再压抑自己的声音，他的眼角不受控制的掉下泪珠，生理性泪水让他视线一片模糊。可即使如此，他也知道冬兵正专注的看着自己，那双灰绿色的眼睛即使被染上情欲，也能保持清醒的观察着自己——几乎不带一丝温度地。

詹姆斯被那赤裸的目光看的浑身泛红，在喘息的间隙，甚至一个产生了荒唐的念头：你还希望我给你什么？在你如此疯狂的掠夺和摧毁我的时候？

——在你狠狠操着我的时候，你还渴望着从我身上得到什么？

在冬兵苍白的指尖附近，詹姆斯那被禁锢着的肌肤已经泛出受虐般的红。

冬兵是个职业杀手，从来没接过除了杀人以外的任务，可他觉得此刻自己正操着一个俘虏。只属于他自己的俘虏。而对方正在自己身子底下被操的双腿合不拢，还湿哒哒的浑身颤抖着。

詹姆斯的后穴因这粗暴的闯入而努力分泌着液体，润滑着脆弱的穴道，防止可怜的羊羔被这冷血的魔鬼生生操破。

冬兵每次都送入都兼具钝重和迅猛，这使得和沉重的痛苦一样，疯狂的快感也在累积。詹姆斯咬着已经殷红充血的嘴唇，艰难的抵抗着爬上脊椎的快感。他耳膜里全是血液奔涌的声音，夹杂着肉体拍打的淫靡水声。

詹姆斯眨了眨泪湿的睫毛，觉得自己好像听见了小猫崽子在叫——就是那种如同叫人耳朵发痒的低低的声音。过了一会他才意识到那是自己发出难耐的轻哼声，随着被操的频率一声声的，就像被冬兵干的太猛而从喉咙里溢出来的一样。

而冬兵的呼吸声仍旧安静的如同不存在，不像他的，如此凌乱至极。好像詹姆斯不是那个心不甘情不愿的挨操的，而是正贪婪的享受着性欲的快感。

意识到这个事实，詹姆斯的耳朵尖一下变得通红。因为冬兵该死的说中了，自己竟然真的被操爽了。

“到了？”冬兵伏下身子，以一种极其暧昧的距离贴着他的嘴唇，却没有要吻詹姆斯的意图。他只知道吻有安抚的作用，但是詹姆斯现在看上去很爽的样子，应该并不需要安抚。

冬兵用了力道挺进两下，就听见詹姆斯用压抑的哭腔求饶。詹姆斯的阴茎此刻正高高挺立，马眼不知羞耻的吐着水，又缓缓流下，滋润着涨红的柱身，看起来色情又诱人。那可怜的性器正对着强大的侵略者发出无声的乞求，希望他能摸摸它，让它射出来，让那种灭顶般的快感彻底占领受虐者的全身。

那是很漂亮的形状，然而冬兵却不懂欣赏。他像是憋着一股自己也不甚明白的冲动，非要操的詹姆斯射出来不可。

他的阴茎正研磨着詹姆斯身体深处的敏感处，每次挺动都像是将什么可怖的凶器不管不顾的插进詹姆斯毫无抵抗之力的蜜穴中一样。可那蜜穴又像喂不饱似得，一次比一次贪婪的吮吸着绞紧着那逞凶的大家伙，用炙热的软肉紧紧裹着它，直到痉挛着分泌出更多透明的淫液。

詹姆斯双目终于涣散起来。上衣堆出柔软的褶子，被冬兵轻而易举的撕裂，露出粉红色的皮肤和没被碰过就已经立起来的乳尖。

金属手臂蹭过詹姆斯的胸口时，詹姆斯抖了一下，才终于回神。

冬兵细微的皱了皱眉。詹姆斯突然颤抖着夹紧了他。

原因不是高潮，而是有人将钥匙插进锁孔，打开了房门。

＊

史蒂夫也是无奈之举。虽然以他和詹姆斯的交情，哪怕他直接打破玻璃直接闯进来，对方也不会生气。

他在詹姆斯家门口没有看见房子主人，房子里却开着灯。他叫了几声也没人答应，看来对方是不在家——可灯怎么会开着，在詹姆斯没钥匙又进不去屋子情况下？

史蒂夫担心是进了贼，便用钥匙开了门。

房门对着唯一亮着灯的客厅，环视四周，房里根本没人。

詹姆斯依然一身狼狈的躺在料理台上，屁股含着冬兵粗壮的老二。他竭力屏住呼吸，生怕被史蒂夫听见什么动静。他绝对不能让史蒂夫看见这样的自己，为此他宁愿去死。

厨房距离客厅并不远，而且是半开放式，只要史蒂夫再稍微向客厅里走上十几步，恐怕就能看见他这辈子都忘不了的画面——他最好哥们被男人摁在料理台，敞开大腿的被阴茎粗暴的操着。

厨房灯的开关就在詹姆斯手边，听到钥匙响的瞬间他就已经关掉了灯，可他仍然不敢确定能不能逃过一劫——詹姆斯为可能出现的可怕场景而恐惧的遍体冰凉。

冬兵却频率不变的操着他，甚至还在他因紧张而紧缩的肠道里加快了抽送。

詹姆斯险些因突如其来变快的操弄而低叫出声。他恼怒的推拒着他的身体。他没想到冬兵看起来像是个冷冰冰的兵器，没什么人类情感，实际却藏着这么恶劣的性趣。

把史蒂夫引过来看到这荒唐的一幕，好给他自己助兴吗？

如果不是情况特殊，詹姆斯甚至狠狠想抽冬兵一巴掌。

但随即他意识到自己错了。

史蒂夫的脚步声正在缓缓靠近。冬兵原本摁在他腰上的右手松开了，借着客厅昏黄的灯光，詹姆斯惊恐的发现他的手转而轻摁在枪套上。

冬兵确实没什么人类的感情，所以他也没什么特殊性癖。他是冰冷的人形兵器，所以他会杀掉一切阻碍者。

——逻辑简单明了。

他甚至没把史蒂夫当成威胁，那只是一个微不足道的意外情况。如果对方的靠近影响了自己的行为，那就杀了他，清除意外。

詹姆斯因为冬兵一个小小的动作而惊出一身冷汗。情急之下，他伸出双臂搂住冬兵的脖子，贴上他的嘴唇。

他明显感觉到冬兵愣了一下。

冬兵的嘴唇果然和想象中一样冰冷，但是詹姆斯也发现这双唇意外的柔软。接吻使得他的腰抬起来一些，阴茎插入的更深，坚硬的龟头狠狠碾压在詹姆斯最碰不得的敏感处，激得他头皮发麻，蜜穴里像是有无数细小的舌在舔，舔的他又酸又麻却又爽到险些哭出来，他几乎软成一滩水。

他撬开冬兵的嘴唇去舔弄他的舌头，他的脑子已经失去思考能力，只有个朦朦胧胧的念头，这舌头可真软……真他妈适合接吻。

＊

史蒂夫本想查看整座房子以后再离开，但是他想到詹姆斯这些天的冷淡和躲闪，还是没这么做。他怕自己擅自的好意会惹詹姆斯不高兴。

巴基大概是跑出去玩了吧。史蒂夫这么想着，有点无奈的转身走向门口，毕竟他的竹马有时候确实会出门前忘记关灯。至于门锁……如果巴基真的想进什么地方，一般的锁暂时还拦不住他。

史蒂夫关掉了客厅的灯，将门关上，钥匙放在备用钥匙常放的地方，轻轻叹口气，离开了。

彻底陷入黑暗房间里传出异样的声响。那是陷入激情支配之时，粗暴至极的交媾的声音。

冬兵看出詹姆斯是不想被史蒂夫发现正在做的事，才会吻自己的。因为他意识到这个吻除了转移自己的注意力以外，没什么特别的作用。

但他没有拒绝这个吻。詹姆斯的热情让他觉得很舒服。也让他隐约察觉到，接吻除了安抚，还可以有其他的意义。

詹姆斯不是个清教徒。他乐于也善于与女孩们调情的性格甚至在布鲁克林为他赢得了美名，酒馆里的人们总是热情的喊他“布鲁克林小王子”，半是调侃半是亲昵。

说白了，他从来不耻于追求快感。

尽管冬兵一开始粗暴直接的行径让他气恼而惊异，但那具甜蜜的身体很快就能容纳一切暴行。在詹姆斯尝到了奇妙的甜头之后，他的羞耻心终于完全沦陷，食髓知味的后穴紧紧包裹着冬兵的阴茎，已经被操成深红色的软肉散发着糜烂而诱人的气息。

冬兵的每次插入都会使他情不自禁的发出呻吟，沙哑的像是沙漠中渴水的独行者。

“操！”詹姆斯的头发已经乱了，棕色的发丝湿哒哒的贴在额角，其余的散发则被撞的一晃一晃的。他泪眼朦胧的抱怨，“都是男人，凭什么……你的那么大。”

说这话的时候，冬兵正在最后的冲刺。他将詹姆斯抱在怀里向腰部摁下，态度坚决的像是用刀插入目标的要害一样。

姿势的改变深的詹姆斯直哆嗦，直攀着冬兵的脖子才堪堪忍耐，嘴里无助的吐着粗重的喘息。

他本来以为自己可以忍耐，可冬兵的尺寸并非常人。詹姆斯在他逐渐深入的时候，后穴火辣辣的痛感让他生出一种自己已经被操死的错觉。他只能用那双湿漉漉的像是无辜的小鹿仔一样的绿眼睛，咬着冬兵的耳朵让他轻一点，再温柔一点。

可是没用。冬兵完全按照自己的主意操他，他又找到了那个敏感点，几下又深又猛的操干，詹姆斯突然仰起脖子，后穴猛一阵剧烈的绞紧，无声的尖叫着。他随之射了出来，阴茎一抖一抖的吐出白液。

冬兵无声的注视着，眯了眯眼，又稳定的抽送起来。詹姆斯有点生气自己先射，他看着冬兵面无表情却冷俊的脸，有点坏心眼的抹了一点精液在嘴唇上，搂着冬兵亲过去，唇齿交合着渡过去。

“甜吗？”詹姆斯像是恶作剧成功了似得笑着，喘息声带着沙沙的甜。他眼角的笑纹和充满弹性的粉红色的嘴唇都透着色情的意味，像是热情的邀请。

冬兵沉默片刻，抱着他走到客厅的沙发，让他跪着抬起腰，变成后入的姿势。射过一次的詹姆斯哼笑着，甜腻腻的嗓音满是调侃，“我真没想到你还会这个姿势。”

冬兵回之以凶狠的操干，每次都碾着那个点，詹姆斯没几下就被操的崩溃，红着眼角又交代了一次，冬兵才射在他的后穴里。

性事之后，两人没有立刻分开。

冬兵的阴茎一直埋在詹姆斯体内，缓缓的磨蹭着。詹姆斯被操的口干舌燥，却抽不开身喝水，就索性趁着一身倦意，抽了根放在茶几上的烟。

“你怎么突然对我发情？”詹姆斯半瞌着眼，尚未在激情中恢复过来的视线迷离的看向白雾，他又问了一遍之前的问题，不过带着慵懒的笑意。

不像是询问答案，更像只是个甜腻的抱怨。

冬兵却认真的思考片刻，“你让我很舒服。”

倚在他怀里的詹姆斯嗤笑一声，这算哪门子回答。要是放在欢愉以后的女孩们身上，更是会换来一个气愤的巴掌。

这话像是对出来卖的说的——客观好评之类的。

冬兵却缓缓伸出手，从他身后抱着他。金属臂压在他心脏上方，沉甸甸的，十分冰冷。

“你让我感觉到了‘温度’。”

冬兵像在陈述什么观察结果，带点俄罗斯口音的嗓音突然让詹姆斯觉得有点性感。

“什么扯淡的东西？”

詹姆斯笑了笑，拉长了脏话的发音，就像刚刚被人吵醒的喜欢赖床的孩子一样。他将烟头掐灭在烟灰缸，橘色的火星在黑暗中一闪而过，指尖传来针扎般的热度，转瞬即逝。

他转身跨坐在冬兵身上。

“这他妈就是场蓄谋已久的合奸……算了，该来第二次了。”

end.


End file.
